<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time to Say Goodbye by Seblainer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888085">Time to Say Goodbye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer'>Seblainer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>General Hospital (TV 1963)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Het</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2009-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2009-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:07:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU take on Jason and Robin's relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Morgan/Robin Scorpio</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time to Say Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Judy for betaing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fandom: General Hospital<br/>Title: Time To Say Goodbye<br/>Characters: Jason and Robin<br/>Pairing: Jason/Robin<br/>Rating/Warnings: PG-13. AU, Het, OOC.<br/>Summary: AU take on Jason and Robin's relationship.<br/>A/N: Thanks to my friend and beta, Judy, and to the readers.<br/>Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, fandom or anything you recognize. I only own this story.<br/>Words: 334 without title or ending.</p><p>*Time To Say Goodbye*</p><p>He watched as she packed all of her things into a bag and placed it on the floor by their bed. There were no tears on her cheeks and she wasn't shaking. Spending time with Jason had cured her of that.</p><p>As Jason asked her what he could do to get her to stay, Robin just grabbed another bag and resumed packing her things. Jason stood there silently for a moment, before saying, "Please Robin, I'd like you to stay. Tell me what I can do to make you stay."</p><p>After several minutes, Robin finally looked up at Jason and replied. "I can't stay with you. I want the one thing you can't give me and that's your heart."</p><p>Jason stared at Robin for a moment and then he started speaking. "But Robin, you already know that I love you and that I want us to be together."</p><p>Robin smiled and then she shook her head. "No Jason, you don't love me. You love the idea of me, or rather, the idea of you and me. But you don't love me. I can see it in your eyes. You and I are just good friends."</p><p>Jason protested, saying that he really did love Robin. "But what if I don't want us to just be friends?"</p><p>Robin just smiled and then explained. "It's okay that you're not in love with me. We probably will be better off as friends. But you need to know when it's time to let go of someone and so do I."</p><p>Jason tried to take Robin into his arms but she stepped out of his reach. "It's time to say goodbye, Jason. We had our chance to be together, but apparently we just weren't meant to stay together and that's okay. As long as you're in my life, I'll be okay."</p><p>Jason paused and then said, "No matter what, Robin, I'll always be in your life. I'll always be there when you need me."</p><p>Robin smiled again and said, "I know," before walking out of the door with Jason staring after her.</p><p>The end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>